


Dicks Ready, Arms Spaghetti

by locusdesperatus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, gun boners au, inappropriate use of monster abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Locus is just trying to cook dinner, god damn it.





	Dicks Ready, Arms Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kabrox18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabrox18/gifts).



Reaper coiled his fingers in the silky material of the outfit Locus was wearing, lifting the hem a little to peer underneath the short skirt. He smirked widely at brief glimpse of white lace he caught before Locus pushed the fabric down over his thighs, flushing bright red.

“Stop that.” He hissed, batting at Reaper's wandering hands. He yelped softly when the wraith pinched the muscle of his thigh with a playful chuckle. “Reaper!” Locus whined as he was pulled backwards into the man's lap. He huffed, shifting to try and escape as Reaper groped his ass, hands quickly disappearing beneath his getup to explore. They snapped the elastic of his garters before hooking in his lace panties and teasing the crease of his thigh. Locus shivered at the cold touches, trying to close his legs, only to have them pushed back apart.

“Hold still.” Reaper warned, snapping the waistband of Locus’ underwear. The mercenary jerked, unable to deny that he was growing hard from the touches. He rocked backwards into Reaper's lap, wriggling against the plug the wraith had instructed him to wear. The pressure against his prostate made him keen, arching his back. Reaper traced the curve of his spine, following the bones up to where Locus’ apron was tied around his neck. Undoing it with a tug, he let the fabric fall away from his mercenary's chest.

“I haven't even started dinner yet.” Locus complained, groaning as Reaper squeezed and manhandled his pecs.

“We can order takeout.” Reaper stood up, pushing Locus forward over the counter. He tugged the skirt down, grinning at the view. The white lace s-string panties were a sight alongside the base of the plug. Reaper tapped a long nail against the toy, liking how Locus gasped. He pushed the strip of fabric aside, slowly removing the toy, twisting as he did so. Locus bit down on his arm, drooling slightly as his legs twitched, chasing the feeling. Reaper smacked his ass, sharp teeth glinting in the light when he grinned, loving how the muscle jiggled beneath his touch. Intrigued, he did it again, chuckling in amusement at the distressed noise Locus made.

“We'll save that for another time.” He promised, giving himself a few long strokes before lining up.

“Wait.” Locus grabbed Reaper's wrist, hesitating.

“What is it?” Reaper paused, the barest hint of concern coloring his gravely voice.

“I-I want to see you. I want to see your face.” Locus begged. He gasped as Reaper spun him around before lifting him onto the counter. His ankles were pulled over Reaper's shoulders, spread wide. The wraith pulled off his hood and mask, revealing his gaping maw and four red eyes. Locus sucked in a breath, whimpering as Reaper pressed into him. He locked eyes with the monster before him, gaze flickering between the two sets of eyes, unsure of where to focus.

“Still so eager?” Reaper asked, long tongue flicking out. It reminded Locus of a snake, tasting the air. He moaned as it licked over his throat, sharp teeth teasing his Adam's apple when he bared his neck to Reaper. A gloved hand rubbed him through the panties, making him jerk and whine.

“You're into this.” Reaper observed. “Dirty boy. What would Morrison think?” He didn't wait for a response, leaning his head forward to bite at the mercenary's shoulder. His teeth left little dotted impressions, sure to turn into bruises. Locus bucked his hips, crying out as the pleasure built in the pit of his stomach. He moaned as Reaper brushed his long tongue over his cheek and lips, mocking a kiss. Obediently, Locus opened his mouth, whining as Reaper's tongue curled around his own muscle and tugged. Synchronous blinks made him flutter his own eyelashes, making an “Aah” sound around the tongue in his mouth.

“Such a good boy.” Reaper purred, rolling his hips fluidly. The leather of his pants rubbed against the back of Locus’ thighs, making the mercenary groan. The wraith hiked Locus’ legs up further, making him stretch a little more and lean back on his arms to stay upright. “One of these days, I'll mark your thighs. They're just begging for it.” Reaper commented, slapping the muscle of Locus’ left leg. He grinned when he noticed that Locus was still staring at his face, having gone quiet. Reaper growled a little, thrusting in brutally to drive out a harsh whine from his mercenary.

“What's the matter?” He growled. “You wanted to see my face so bad.” He curled his tongue to tug on Locus’, delighting in the furious blush he saw creep onto his cheeks. “Does it feel weird?” He asked, squeezing Locus’ tongue a little.

“Uh huh.” Locus nodded, looking up at Reaper and quietly putting on his puppy eyes. It seemed to work, since Reaper ground into him, making him see stars.

“Liked that, huh?” Reaper hissed, voice grating, scratchy, and too close to Locus’ ear. The mercenary nodded hurriedly, giving a little whimper when Reaper's tongue hooked behind his teeth, tickling his gums. “Look at you, getting all hot and bothered over a monster.” Reaper squeezed Locus’ length and twisted, making the mercenary gurgle around the mass in his mouth and buck his hips. He keened as Reaper repeated the motion, rougher. His hands scratched blindly against the counter, stopped by the unspoken command of “no touching”. Reaper snapped his hips forward, thrusts becoming more uneven and sloppy as he neared completion. With a final long, low groan, he spilled inside Locus, thrusts slowing to ride out his orgasm.

“Mm. Needed that.” Reaper smirked, slowly withdrawing his hips. Locus whined at him, batting his eyelashes. His tongue was still trapped in Reaper's grip, and drool had started to dribble down his chin. “Look me in the eyes.” Reaper ordered, wrapping his gloved hand around Locus’ cock. The action made the mercenary shiver, head lolling a little. “No, no.” Reaper tsked. “Look at me, or I'll leave you high and dry.”

“Mmnh!” Locus frowned at him, but his complaint was lost when Reaper started stroking him. The leather chafed just right, and Locus whined, forcing himself to keep eye contact. The blush on his cheeks grew, spreading a little to his chest. Reaper chuckled, curling his tongue and exploring the roof of Locus’ mouth. He pulled back when the mercenary gagged.

“You dirty, dirty boy.” Reaper crooned. “You liked that.” The wraith noted, squeezing Locus’ cock again. He wrapped his free hand around the mercenary's neck, poised to strangle, but with only the barest hint of pressure. “Look at me.” He reminded, flicking his wrist. Locus whimpered, eyes wide and glassy. He was close, and it made Reaper smirk. 

With another few dirty words and harsh strokes, Locus came, covering Reaper's glove with semen. He groaned as Reaper finally released his tongue, drawing back with a slurping noise.

“Lick it clean.” Reaper demanded, holding out his glove. Locus glanced up at the wraith before obeying, lapping gently at the leather. He frowned in concentration, nose wrinkling at the taste. “Good, good boy.” Reaper cooed, petting Locus’ hair gently. The mercenary shuddered at how the words made the base of his spine tingle. “Next time, I'll get Jack to help out with kitchen duty.” Reaper snickered, tying the apron back around Locus’ neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> locus-desperatus.tumblr.com


End file.
